


Milk And Cookies

by Growliere, Rylice



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Between Episodes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growliere/pseuds/Growliere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylice/pseuds/Rylice
Summary: What I think happens in the first episode when Avocato is cuffed and Gary is excited to finally have a flesh person to talk to.





	Milk And Cookies

Milk and Cookies

“So this is the rest of the ship. It usually doesn’t have this many holes in it, but then again I usually don’t die trying to rescue a little green friend from asteroids.” Snickering after the last word, Gary gestured to the massive holes in the Galaxy One.

Gary stepped into the gravity elevator, floating down to the living quarters. Avocato didn’t step in, but a faint “Come on, I’m going to show you where you can stay!” echoed through the vertical tunnel. Avocato sighed and as he turned around, a SAME had quietly walked up behind him. Startled, Avocato let out a quiet yowl, flinching towards the gravity elevator.

The SAME with “Boobs” written on its forehead in paint marker, hands up to its waist, stated in a monotone voice: “Gary was escorting you, if you are not following him, I will escort you to your quarters.”

Avocato sighed and turned back around, stepping into the gravity elevator, floating down to the level where he had been captured only an hour or so before. Walking down the hallway to where Gary was standing, he narrowed his eyes as he came to a stop next to him. Gary opened the door to bay 3, and stepping inside, waved his arm over his things, a smile growing on his face. Avocato moved into the doorway.

“Here’s my room, as you can see it has all the modern amenities a man could ever want, pillows included. You’re welcome to come in any time, unless I’m naked, you should knock first. You should probably just knock first.” Gary sat on his bed, patting the space beside him. Avocato returned the gesture with a confused look, shaking his head no.

“Okay! I’ll show you your room then!” Gary popped up, walking past Avocato, who narrowed his eyes and lowered his ears at Gary, still cautious of this new person. Walking across the hallway to the other side, Gary opened another door.

“You already know about this room, since you were hiding in it. You can have the room across from mine if you want, then it’ll be just like having a sleep over. I think it would be like a sleep over, I’ve only ever been to one and it ended badly. It was traumatizing. “

Avocato grunted quietly, looking around whenever Gary looked away to point out things or continue walking with the tour of the ship.

========

“I really don’t want to play another round of cards”, Avocato said as Gary leaned over to stick another handful of cards in his new friend’s fuzzy mouth. It had been three hours of cards since the SAMEs and Gary captured Avocato, one of the few surviving mercenaries that had landed on the Galaxy One earlier in the day.   
“Just one more before breakfast.”   
Avocato nodded his head and started to squirm in the bench seat, grumbling something through the cards, before spitting them out.  
“You’re not going to like, explode on me or something? Or explode into a bunch of smaller little versions of you and try to take over the ship?”, Gary said, leaning back away from Avocato in the other side of the booth.

“No, I just, need to go to the bathroom. Can you let me out of these cuffs so I can go to the bathroom?”

“Oh I’d bet you’d really like that wouldn’t you, you sneaky feline!”   
“Yes, I would, now let me out of these.”  
“No can do, how do I know you won’t try and take over the ship and-“  
“I will escort the prisoner to the bathroom” Boobs, one of the SAMEs says from behind Gary.

“WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?” Gary shouted as he pushed himself into the wall of the Galaxy One, his legs still kicking against the seat.

Avocato scrooched himself out of the seat and stood up, walking past the SAME, who turned to follow him.   
Gary had shown Avocato the ship, even with HUE warning him not to, he walked into the large multi stall bathroom, and stood over one of the toilets. A SAME came up behind him and uncuffed him. 

Gary shuffled cards on the table of the booth. Cutting the deck in half and flicking it together, he straightened the deck and put it down about a dozen times. Looking up and towards the ceiling, “HUE, do we have enough food for our guest, right? We have enough food to share with him, right?”   
“Yes Gary, you know this ship comes with a full kitchen accompaniment, with enough for the prisoner.”  
“Okay, good, I don’t want our guest to go hunGRAGHH”

“Prisoner secured”, Boobs said from next to Gary.

“Oh!" Gary clutched his hand up to his chest, leaning away from the SAME. "Oh good you’re back. And the SAMEs are still not making noise. Boobs this isn’t funny! Actually it kinda Is because I’m yelling at Boobs, but I almost had a heart attack. Wheeeew it’s been a long day, I’m ready for breakfast again.” Gary continued making exasperated huffs, eventually moving his hand away from his chest and looking back at the deck of cards as Avocato sat back down on the other side of the booth. Gary picked up the deck of cards. 

“So, what do you usually eat?” Gary said, as he started dealing cards to himself and Avocato.

Sitting back and sighing, Avocato disinterestedly, “Whatever’s local.”

“Great! How do you like oatmeal?” Gary jumped out of the booth, slamming his cards down and running towards the dining area. Avocato sighed again, slowly scrooching out of the bench seat again, getting up and slowly padding over to the large dining table where Gary had bowls, spoons and napkins, and two packets of oatmeal out already. As he sat down, Avocato let out a quiet growl of annoyance.

“I hope you don’t mind, all the food on this ship is sort of bland, it’s supposed to keep you from going crazy. Eating the same thing day after day after day sort of makes all the days blend together. Like a big smoothie of sadness. Sad space smoothie.” Gary paused for a moment. Looking up at the window of the cookie dispenser. “So sad.”

Gary suddenly perked up and tore open two pouches of oat meal and poured them both in separate bowls, then walked over to a spigot to add hot water to them.

“I’m bringing the heeeaat!”, he said jubilantly turning around with the hot bowls of oatmeal in his hands, putting one down in front of Avocato. He grabbed a spoon and started to mix the bowl in front of Avocato, going around all the sides in a small circular motion, then a few big circles through the entire bowl.

“This is the best way to mix it, it gets what little flavor is in this sadness porridge and mixes it all the way through so it’s not lumpy.”

“You’re not going to poison me or something are you?” Avocato asked flatly, his ears going back slightly.

“No, of course not! You’re the first guest I’ve had in like, four years! That would be terrible! HUE won’t even let me have any hot sauce for my burritos.”

As Gary got a spoonful of oatmeal, HUE’s monotone voice chimed in, “Hot sauce is for eating Gary, not for pretending you’re in a gangster film.”

“It only happened once HUE, and you sounded like you enjoyed my pain more than usual! I should be allowed to have spicy burritos. Hey, Avocato, do you like burritos?”, Gary pointed at Avocato with the spoon filled with oatmeal.

“They’re alright I gueghgh”, Avocato gagged as Gary shoved the spoon of oatmeal into his mouth.

“Too hot? I knew I should’ve blown on it, I’ll make sure the next one is perfectly cool. Not too hot, not too warm.”

Avocato smacked his mouth, coughing a couple of times, before swallowing.

“There isn’t any flavor in there at all.” A light grimace on Avocato’s face appeared.

“Eventually your palate catches all the minute flavors, like a fine wine, but more mushy. “

Gary pulled out another spoon of oatmeal and blew on it lightly, then lifted it slowly towards Avocato’s muzzle. Avocato flattened his ears again, looking straight at Gary, slowly opening his mouth and taking the oatmeal, lightly chewing the bland, smooth mush.

“Oh this is just like feeding a little hairy baby. A big hairy, grumpy baby.”  
After the fourth or fifth spoonful, Avocato had stopped tensing up and a little smile had come over Gary’s face. Avocato seemed to have a hard time swallowing,   
“Are you okay there? You’re not like allergic to oatmeal and just found out, right?”, Gary recoiled a little, with a concerned and scared look on his face.

Avocato smacked his tongue again, before in a little raspy voice, “You have anything to wet this with? It’s a little too thick.”

“I know just what to do”, Gary scooted out, ran over to a fridge with note pads stuck to it. He swung open the door, bottles and containers clanking, grabbed a white plastic jug filled with a white liquid. He spun around, slamming the door closed and twirling around, zooming over to the table. Clunking came from the fridge as everything in the door settled into its new home. Gary action crouched next to the table, opened the bottle and went to pour some into the bowl of Avocato’s oatmeal.

“What are you pouring in there?” Avocato’s ears perked forward.  
“Oh it’s powdered milk. It’s like enriched white water, it cools off the oatmeal and makes it creamier. It doesn’t actually need to stay cold, but it makes it feel more like the real thing. Oh, I know, you’d probably like some to drink.”  
Gary pulled the jug back from the bowl and set it aside. He pushed off the foot he had his weight on and bounced back towards the cupboard where all the plasticware was stored. He grabbed two clear cups, mumbling something to himself, putting one cup back and grabbing a shallow bowl out instead.   
He spun and stepped back to the table, putting them both down next to the milk. Pouring the milk into the glass and then the shallow bowl carefully, then sliding the cup towards his almost cold bowl of oatmeal and sliding the shallow bowl close to Avocato, much closer than the half-eaten bowl of oatmeal.   
“I figured this would be better for you since you’re handcuffed”.

Avocato narrowed his eyes at Gary before putting his ears back.  
“Oh and it’s not poison or anything, it’s just milky…cow…juice” Gary stuttered out, while reaching for his glass that had been slid to the other side of the table, grabbing it and pulling it back. He gestured to Avocato, then put the glass to his lips, gulped down half the cup and put it back on the table, a small milk moustache on his lips along with a small smile.  
Avocato relaxed his ears and gaze, sighed and dropped his shoulders. He leaned over and started lapping at the milk. After a few laps he stopped, smacked his lips and went back to lapping. Gary leaned on the table with his elbows and his hands bracing up his head, fascinated by how cat like this new person was.

Avocato came up from the now empty bowl, a small dribble of milk left on his chin. Noticing Gary staring, Avocato flashed an unsure face, then jerkily sat up, returning to a straight face.

“Hey, uh, you got a little something there, on your face” Gary said, looking away from Avocato and grabbing a napkin off the table.   
He learned forward and raised the napkin cautiously up to Avocato’s muzzle, gently dabbing Avocato’s bottom lip, then setting the napkin down on the table.   
“Th-there, all clean now. You know you loo-“ as Gary was finishing that word, KVN smashes into his side, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing him, knocking over Gary’s cup of milk and shoving Gary’s ribs into the table.   
“HEY GARY! Who’s this guy? Hi, I’m Gary’s deep space insanity avoidance companion! I’m KVN!”   
“KVN, I’M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING”, Gary growled at KVN, clutching his hide that was jammed into the table, while smacking KVN away from him.   
“Oh okay Gary, I’ll just leave you to make googly eyes at your new friend there. I just needed some more cookies,” KVN flies over to the cookie dispensary and opens it, grabbing a few cookies in his claw and putting them in his arm, then flies away to other parts of the ship to shove them in his face plate. 

“Do you want some cookies? HUE, he can have cookies, right?”  
“You are not allowed to have any cookies currently Gary, you will not be able to feed them to the prisoner. “HUE replied in monotone.

“Then how can he have any cookies?!” Gary shouted up at the ceiling.

“He will have to deal with it” HUE replied in a sassy monotone.

“I’m alright without cookies. I’ll have some more milk”, Avocato flatly replied to the conversation.   
“You got it buddy!” Gary grabbed the milk, leaned over and poured more milk into the shallow dish, picked up his cup and filled it half full again, then set the milk jug aside.

Avocato lapped it up again and Gary intently watched again, absentmindedly wiping up the spilled milk from earlier with a napkin. This time, Avocato had a little bit more milk stuck on his upper lip instead of down his chin.

“Hey, you got a little mustache!” Gary quickly grabbed his cup and putting it to his face quickly, nearly dumped it into his face. The second gulp he coughed a little while drinking. He finished the milk, and as he put down his glass he grinned as he had a larger milk moustache on his face.

Gary bobbed his head as he said, “We’re milk moustache buddies, check it out”, pointing to his face.

Avocato let out a tiny chuckle, “Heh”, and a small smile appeared and evaporated almost as quickly.

Gary barely saw it but had a hard time containing his excitement.

“Awwwwww yeeaaahh! Moustache buddies!” Gary poured himself another class and poured Avocato some more as well.

“Gary, you have forgotten to eat your oatmeal, it is cold and lumpy now.” HUE chimed into Gary and Avocato’s sort of hang out.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. “ Gary stretched over the table and pulled it over, pulled out the spoon which had a large chunk of cool, sticky oatmeal stuck to it. He shoved it in his mouth without hesitation, then grabbed another heaping spoonful and shoved it in, put the spoon back in the bowl, grabbed the jug of milk, splashed it in his bowl and some more in his cup, set the jug down and then grabbed his cup and sipped some of the milk, putting it down while he chewed the oatmeal and milk.   
Avocato watched, aghast and somewhat amused at Gary’s aggressive eating. Gary was scraping his bowl out and cleaning off his spoon with his mouth when he noticed Avocato watching him. A little embarrassed, Gary slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth, put it in his bowl and set it on the table.

“Yooouu still hungry big guy?” Gary glanced at the partially eaten bowl of oatmeal with milk sitting in it.

“A little,” Avocto looked off to the side.   
“Okay, here, let me help you with that.” Gary learned back over towards Avocato, grabbed his bowl of oatmeal and spoon, mixing it and pulling out a nearly congealed lump of mush. He held it in front of Avocato’s mouth and Avocato slowly craned forward and ate it.

After Avocato had finished his oatmeal, and Gary had stood up and pulled a chair over after his knees started to hurt from crouching, Gary poured some more milk for both of them, which was slowly sipped and lapped at while Gary tried to make small talk.

“So what got you into all this, Avocato?”

Avocato grunted and scowled, his ears flitting down.

“Okay, you’re the strong silent type, I can get down with that. I try to do that, I’m the captain of this ship, I have to be able to lead and t-“ HUE cut Gary off.

“You are not the captain, Gary.”

“HUE, PLEASE DON’T DISRESPECT THE CAPTAIN!”, Gary screeched up at the ceiling.

“Gary, again, you are not the captain.”

“HUUUUEEEE!” Gary lightly slammed his cup down on the floor, a little flustered, and a little red from embarrassment. HUE did not respond.

“Hmm.” Avocato looked away from Gary out to the other side of the mess area.

Gary sat up, recomposing himself. Looking over to Avocato, and smiling sheepishly, Gary shrugged and half asked, half stated:  
“Hey uh, Avocato? I was hoping we could play some more cards?”

Avocato rolled his eyes, sighing.

“It’s not like I have a choice, do I?” He stood up, stepped around the back of the chair, pushed it in with his hips, then turning around to walk back to the booth they had been in. Gary watched, still crouching by the table, as Avocato’s tail flicked around in annoyance as he was walking.

“Be-be there in a minute!” Gary called over to Avocato, who was already settling himself into the booth. A quiet grunt came from Avocato’s direction. Gary stood up, grabbing the bowls, dish, cups and spoons, putting them, dumping them in the sink and turning back towards Avocato.

“Hey! Avocato, do you mind if I put you in a recording?”

“What?” Avocato didn’t catch what Gary said.

“Okay, let me go get the camera!” Gary sprinted off down the hallway, metallic footsteps banging away.   
“What?” Avocato repeated quietly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> First time really sitting down and writing a fic. I hope you liked reading it. Any constructive criticism welcome, I know i probably need to work on a lot of things, but I can do that with the next couple of fics. Thank you!


End file.
